


In case i don't see u

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	In case i don't see u

Can侧过身想看看Tin，却被捂住了眼睛，接着有软软的东西贴上自己的嘴唇。

“吻我，宝贝”

Tin的声音听起来有些怪怪的，但是Can喜欢和Tin接吻。就算是有时候Tin不明所以的突然吻上来，他也喜欢，所以Can从来都不会拒绝Tin的吻。

Can就着姿势，直接转过身跨坐在Tin的腿上，伸出舌头舔了舔Tin有些干燥的嘴唇。眼睛看不见，其他的感官就会变得特别敏感。Can能感受到Tin捂着自己眼睛的手在微微的颤抖，甚至舌头下的嘴唇也在轻轻颤着。

Can含着Tin的嘴唇吮吸，一只手抚上Tin的后脑勺，另一只手抚上Tin的侧脸，却意外的触到湿湿的一片。

[ Tin在哭吗？]

Can的心像被针扎了一下，抓着Tin覆在自己眼睛上的手想拉开，却被反握在手里。按着头吻的更深了。

Tin的舌头有些急躁的伸进来，粗暴的搅着Can的口腔。Tin很少这样吻Can，甚至可以说从未有过，Tin的吻总是温柔又缠绵的。

Can张着嘴受着，抚在Tin后脑勺上的手，一下一下的顺着，像是想要安抚Tin的情绪。

Tin很快就温柔下来，噙着Can的舌尖吮吸，轻舔过口腔里的每一寸，想是在用行动为自己刚才的粗鲁道歉。

湿滑缠绵的吻，从书房到隔壁的卧室。Tin一条腿跪在床上，托着Can的腰轻轻的把人放下。

Can觉得现在的Tin像一头受伤的野兽。眼眶红红的，眼里除了情欲还有很多复杂的情绪，脸上的泪痕在月光下泛着涟漪的光，和额头上的青筋一起显得野性又悲伤。Tin就这样撑在他的上方盯着他看。Can不懂Tin为什么难过，只觉得Tin睫毛上沾着的泪水像要洇进心里，这还是他第一次见Tin流泪，他也好难过，心痛的紧。

Can伸手圈着Tin的脖颈把人拉近，吻了上去。轻柔的吮吻从眼睛开始，铺满两颊。Can的行为笨拙又满含爱意，像是只要把Tin的眼泪都吻走，他就不会难过了。

“Tin~”大腿被硬物抵得难受，意识到那是什么，Can红着脸叫了有些愣神的人一声。

Can落在脸上一个又一个的吻，都像烙印在Tin的灵魂上，心也忍不住颤抖。听见小朋友叫他，Tin才回过神来。

“宝贝~”Tin吻上Can的唇，含糊不清的回应。手下有些着急的去解两人睡衣上的纽扣，直到两个人都坦诚相见。

吻慢慢下移，覆在Can身上的Tin像个虔诚的圣徒，一寸寸吻下来，落下一个又一个珍视的吻。又像个温柔的施暴者，在Can的身上留下一个又一个红紫的印记。从下巴到脚背吻遍了Can的全身。

Tin拆开一盒新的润滑剂倒在手上，跪在Can的腿间，用膝盖把它们分的更开。俯下身去吻上Can胸前一边的肉粒，叼着厮磨舔吮。一只手捏着另一边揉搓。另一只手从阴茎抚到身后的小穴，慢慢的探进一根手指，再到两根……

“啊哈~ Tin好爽…呃…嗯~…好涨….Tin~”

胸前酥麻的快感传遍全身，身后却涨的难受。被前后折磨的Can难耐的摆动腰肢，眼里也漫起了雾气。

Can的声音软软的很勾人，听的Tin下腹像聚了一团火，烧的难受。

Tin将Can的腿勾到自己的腰上，贴着吻上去，舌头勾着舌头纠缠。手下一点一点的扩张着，凭着记忆寻找Can的敏感点。

“唔~”从身后传来的奇异快感，差点让Can咬了Tin的舌头。

找到了那一点Tin却不再碰了，感觉到小穴的松软Tin又探进一根手指，避开那点温柔的扩张着。

“嗯~”从那一点漫开的痒意，让Can受不了了，别过头躲开Tin的吻“Tin~ 那里…那里难受…”

看着Can全身通红难耐的样子，Tin起了逗弄的心思，贴着Can敏感的耳朵说话“哪里？”

Can转过头来看着Tin，眼角通红“Tin~ Can难受……进来……”

Tin吻上了Can撅着的嘴巴，到底是舍不得他难受，两手扶着Can的腰慢慢的进入。

完全没入的时候两个人都发出了一声满足的哼声。

Tin松开了Can的唇，微微支起身看着Can，看着他在自己身下因为自己失神的样子。然后身下开始一下一下的动作，越来越快，每一下都碾在能让Can浑身颤抖的地方。

“Tin~那里…好爽…嗯~ 呃…” 

爽吗？Tin也是爽的，但是他却又一次红了眼眶，他想俯下身拥抱Can，却又想看着他的样子，刻进骨血里，永生永世都不要忘记。

快感像一阵阵电流，通过交合的地方，窜到四肢百骸，Can的全身都在颤抖。太过强烈的快感让他有些无所适从，双手攀上Tin的肩膀想要贴的更近些，却又因为一次次的顶撞无力的滑下来。

Tin像是意识到了Can的想法，揽着Can的腰将人抱着坐起来搂在怀里。只是这个姿势进的更深了。

“嗯~ 啊…”

敏感点因为重力被狠狠的碾过，Can抱着Tin，腿像是痉挛一样的抽搐。

“Can，宝贝…”Tin放慢了下身的动作，捧着Can的脸啄吻，额头、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子，最后停留在嘴唇上细细的舔舐，把Can的嘴唇弄得湿漉漉的然后又含着吮吸。

放慢的速度，让身后的小穴有一种难以言喻的空虚感，更加磨人。Can睁开眼睛就看见近在咫尺挂着泪的睫毛，心猛地颤了一下。

轻轻推开眼前的人，Can伸手抹去Tin眼角的泪水。Can从小到大都没有像现在这样心痛过，连安慰人的话都不会说，有些不知所措“Tin，你不要哭……”

Tin拉下Can贴在自己脸上的手，连身下的动作都停了“Can…你爱我吗？”

“爱！”Can毫不犹豫，如果Tin想听的话“Can爱Tin，很爱！”为了表示肯定，还点了点头，但是原本就布满红潮的小脸更红了。

感觉体内的东西又胀大了一些，Can有些难耐的扭了扭腰。

Tin一边开始下身的动作，一边笑着吻上去“宝贝，我也爱你，很爱！”

“太…太深了，Tin……啊……嗯…不…”

被入的太深太狠，Can仰着头，眼前仿佛漫天的白朝他压过来。

“Tin~”Can哆嗦着软在Tin的怀里射了出来。

骤然收缩的后穴夹的Tin快速顶撞了几下也跟着射了。

Tin搂着Can慢慢躺下去，一下一下的顺着小朋友的背。

Can窝在Tin的怀里喘着，却感受到埋在自己体内的性器在一点一点变得硬挺。

[明明刚刚才…]

“Tin~”Can抬起头看着Tin，眼里还噙着被快感逼出来的泪水。 

Tin揉了揉Can的脑袋“累了是不是？”说完就准备从Can的身体里退出来。

Can拉着Tin的手有些着急“没有…”

“没有吗？”Tin看着这样的小朋友勾了勾嘴角，眼里的宠溺都快要溢出来。

像是为了证实自己真的不累，Can凑上去吻上了Tin的唇，伸着舌头往Tin的嘴里探。

Tin很顺从的张开了嘴，和Can交换了一个，由对方主导的吻。

Tin从Can的身体里退了出来，让Can趴跪在床上，后入的姿势小朋友会轻松一些。

Tin俯下身亲吻Can后颈的痣，一只手握着Can的腰慢慢的进入，另一只手握着Can半勃的性器动作着。

被前后双重快感夹击着，Can受不住的软了膝盖，慢慢趴下去。又被Tin拦着贴近，接受一波又一波蚀骨的快感。

结束的时候Can是真的累了，被Tin搂在怀里亲吻，他也只是下意识的回应。

快要睡着的时候，感觉Tin掀开被子下了床，Can半阖着眼拉着Tin的手问“你去哪里？”

Tin俯下身吻了吻Can的额头“我去浴室放水，睡吧宝贝”


End file.
